


superimposed.

by Anri_DErte



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_DErte/pseuds/Anri_DErte
Summary: Beelzebub knew you weren’t Lilith. But it was just so easy to forget sometimes.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	superimposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thank you all for taking the time to read this!
> 
> This is actually my first ever piece of writing that wasn't intended as a shitpost so I'm really nervous about posting, but I know that the story is good and there are people who will enjoy it (my friends' reactions being clear indications of that).
> 
> That being said I do want to establish some things:
> 
> 1) This was written with my MC in mind, so some details about them might be really specific, but I hope it doesn't ruin the immersion for y'all too much  
> 2) Even though this talks about Beel's relationship with Lilith I made a choice to pull it as far away from demoncest implications as possible. You can choose to interpret the work as that anyway, but I will not engage with discussions on the topic
> 
> And that's it really. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I might write more stuff for this fandom but I make no promises :P Have fun!

Contrary to what many demons say behind his back, Beelzebub wasn’t stupid. He is quite perceptive, actually. He knows when to leave Lucifer alone to his daily seething over incoming bills. He notices when Levi starts preparing for his next anime binge and sets him up with snacks and drinks. 

Which is why it’s so disorienting for Beel to look at you but see his sister instead. "It shouldn't happen", he thinks to himself when he takes time to reflect on the confusion. He remembers Lilith’s breezy laugh from when she watched Levi chasing Mammon after another failed theft, which in no way can be confused with your cackles and snickers.

Other times he would see you sitting on the couch with a thick book in your lap, reminiscing about the time he found his sister in the deepest corner of a library with the record of their entire ancestry, color-coded and alphabetized. Only for you to pull him out of that memory, pointing out a funny panel in your monthly manga magazine. 

But then comes a night when he finds himself in your room, whispering his worries and regrets as you embrace his shoulders and gently pat his head. You find just the right words to ease Beel's mind and suddenly he feels Lilith’s presence again, still as comforting and warm as it ever was. 

And that confuses him to no end. He tries his hardest to believe that it’s her blood in your veins that causes the mixup. But then you skin your palms during a joint workout session and suddenly he only sees you, hurt and in need of comfort. He lifts you in his arms to assess the injury, paying no mind to the smell of your blood, or how your eyes well up with big, bitter tears, just like Lilith’s did when she fell on her first solo flight.

Revelation comes to Beel when he least expects it: during a 2am fridge raid. You've stayed up late many times before, lights from your room a helpful guide for him not to bump into walls. But on this night you step out into the hallway (almost smacking him with the door) and sheepishly ask him to stay with you for a bit, to push through the sudden anxiety you've been feeling. 

How could Beelzebub even say no? He couldn't and he doesn't regret a single minute of sleep he missed that night. You tell him about all the friends you miss so much it makes you choke, all the movies you were so excited to see, the people at work you feel you abandoned. And as you talk and reminisce and overexplain, Beel can't help but stare at Your face, hold Your cold hands and touch his forehead to Yours.

He tells you that he understands what it's like, that nothing can really take the pain away but he will do everything in his power to make sure you are able to feel joy and security throughout your stay in Devildom. Because now he knows: he wants to explore everything that is You. With You.

Because he loves You.


End file.
